A fine evening
by Paastel
Summary: "By the way come here I cannot let you go back to your Common Room with an empty stomach." Grabbing his hand Seijuurou leaded them toward the Kitchens. / HogwartsAU!AkaKuro [One-shot]


I had a lot of fun writing this, I'll hope you can enjoy this as well

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed, English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **Kurobas belongs to Fujimaki / Harry Potter's Univers belongs to J.K Rowling.

**HogwartsAU! AkaKuro.**

[Set during their 5th year.]

* * *

The cheers of the Great Hall were louder and louder by the passing minutes as the Gryffindor table celebrated their victory over the Ravenclaw team. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga the two chasers were loudly laughing surrounded by the rest of the gold and red team. Seijuurou pinched the bridge of his nose "Why do the Lions have to always be so loud" he muttered in exasperation. Next to him Nijimura Shuuzo was reading an article of the Daily Prophet only hummed casually before adding "Well, let them be, that's gonna be their last victory anyway" a dangerous smirk on his face. This was one of the reasons Nijimura was such a great captain Seijuurou thought.

"Anyway Akashi, I received the permission to use the training grounds tomorrow, we are a strong team but I'd rather die than letting the Lion win the Cup on my last year."

"Which time?" the redhead probed.

"After breakfast" Seijuurou nodded silently, the next day was Saturday which means they'll be able to practice longer. It was also one of those days where the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. The redhead mentally cancelled his plans for the day- he could not deprecate his captain for planning this at the same time, after all victory was important, victory was everything and Seijuurou always wins no matter what.

After eating dinner he made his way to the library, it was close curfew and not many students remained in the hallways. Entering the quiet room his feet already knowing where to go, he took noticed of his surroundings- although the finals exams where not taking place until a couple of months, the 7th years were already immersed in their books. Finally he reached one of the secluded parts of the library- a light chuckle tore through his lips. No wonder why he did not saw him in the Great Hall earlier- on one of the study desk, surrounded by mountains of books was the person he was looking for. Powder blue hair rested on folded arms Kuroko Tetsuya appeared to be deeply asleep.

Seijuurou made his way next to the Hufflepuff student and proceed to shake him gently "Tetsuya wake up" a quiet groan answered him and blue eyes blinked tiredly at him.

"Seriously how you managed to get that ridiculous bed hair in that situation is beyond my knowledge."

"Ah Akashi-kun I apologize it seems I doze off while studying potions."

"How likely of you" Tetsuya mustered what could have been a pout on anyone else. "Don't make fun of me, unlike Akashi-kun I am not excelling at everything."

"Now, now Tetsuya I thought we already discussed how great I am" the bluenette rolled his eyes "Though I offered you tutoring lessons you keep on refusing and as result you skipped diner once again."

Gathering his belongings Tetsuya blankly stared at the redhead "That's because Akashi-kun wanted to use this as an opportunity to do perverted things to me." Throwing his bag on his shoulder he made his way toward the exit Seijuurou following closely.

"I'm deeply hurt that Tetsuya thinks so lowly of me." The Hufflepuff only shrugged "My mother always warned me to be careful of Slytherin and Akashi-kun is a great sly snake." The blunt answers and the straight forward personality of Tetsuya was part of the reason Seijuurou always felt enticed to the bluenette. Even if belonging to the quiet House of Hufflepuff and having next to no presence (which tends to make people easily forget about him) Tetsuya seemed to shine –at least for Seijuurou- brighter than any Lumos spell. Ruffling his hair he chuckled slightly, damn he had it bad.

A light tug on his sleeve bring him back to reality, "Ah sorry Tetsuya I was lost in my thoughts"

"It happens quite often this time Akashi-kun, next time you're gonna fall from your broom."

"Something like that will never happen" the Slytherin dismissed, "By the way come here I cannot let you go back to your Common Room with an empty stomach." Grabbing his hand Seijuurou leaded them toward the Kitchens.

"Ah but I'm okay really Akashi-kun, beside it's already quite late, I don't want us to get caught."

"We will not be in trouble, also I am a Prefect Tetsuya"

"But-"

"Tetsuya" Seijuurou cut sternly "my words are absolute and I am always right am I not?"

It was not a question, a quiet 'yes' followed, noting the small frowned on the bluenette face Seijuurou stopped midway coming closer to the other boy, his hand cupped his chin and he dipped his head kissing passionately Tetsuya. Retracting to observe his artwork he was pleased to see the frown was gone and a small blush was now tainting the pale cheeks.

"Aka-Akashi-kun we're in the middle of a corridor!" the Hufflepuff stammered, laughing the Slytherin Prefect resumed their walk. Finally arriving in front of the fruits canvas he tickled the pear and stepped into the kitchen, he heard Tetsuya gasping quietly (ah yes it was the first time for him he recalled). Soon an elf made his way toward the two students his bat-like ears bouncing with every step.

"What does the young master desire" he politely inquired to Seijuurou, said redhead was about to answer when-

"Vanilla shake" came the quick answer; glaring softly at the bluenette Seijuurou shook his head.

"He did not have dinner, I trust you to fix this Sven." The eyes of the creature lit before his clapped his thin hands "sure young master count on me, come this way please." As the elf led them to a small round table Tetsuya glanced curiously at his Slytherin boyfriend "you know him Akashi-kun?"

said redhead tiredly rubbed his neck "yes, he was part of our staff at home, though when I started to attend Hogwarts Father sent him here." The bluenette smiled sympathetically, it was no news that the elder Akashi was controlling every aspect of his son life, wanted only the excellence for him (and that's how they gained a new Ancient Runes teacher) and to be honest it was quite a fest the news of his son dating another boy (and a non-pure-blood one) had not yet reached him. Dismissing the rather gloomy thought he took a seat.

They were only settled down for a couple of minutes that the elf, Sven was it, came back holding different plates full of food, Tetsuya inwardly groaned there was no way this could fit in his stomach without him exploding. As sensing his boyfriend distress Seijuurou only smirked, "I promise to give Tetsuya a vanilla shake if you eat a decent amount of food". That was it he was going to die. He was debating either eating the chicken or the potato mash first when he heard ruffling sound and saw the redhead flickered swiftly his wand before a candle appeared out of thin air, placing it between the two of them the Slytherin lighted it a satisfied expression settled on his face.

Tetsuya only raised an eyebrow "Did Akashi-kun read one of the novel of Mayuzumi senpai again?" he deadpanned,

"Well this is certainly not the most romantic setting for a candle light dinner, but I wanted to enjoy this moment with Tetsuya" he answered with a charming smirk before adding more seriously "To be honest though, I have to cancel our plans for tomorrow Tetsuya, we have Quidditch practice in the morning and it will probably last a good part of the afternoon as well." No emotions were on the bluenette face but Seijuurou noticed the small restrain in his frame, "I'm sorry Tetsuya, you know how much Quidditch is important I promise I'll make it up to you though."

The Hufflepuff student remained quiet for the next minute before lowering his fork. "I understand Akashi-kun there is no need for you to apologize, I can always come to see you practicing tomorrow."

A warm feeling spread through Seijuurou, only Tetsuya was able to make him feel like that, entwining their fingers he kissed chastely the bluenette.

"Thank you Tetsuya, now eat or no vanilla shake for you."

"Akashi-kun really is a devious Slytherin after all."

* * *

End [?]


End file.
